Muse
by crazy devil
Summary: Angel dancing, Scantily clad girls, conor's a stalker.... what happens when new people come to town! rating is just so i'm not tied in
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Angel fic so please be kind!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these people except for Iseult and Síobhán. If you want to repost feel free just let me know so I can go and see it! Dido owns 'Don't think of me' and Pink owns 'Get this party started',  
  
Summary: An old friend of Angel's shows up. Don't want to give too much away but it will get interesting. A little A/C probably cause I'm an A/Cer.  
  
Please review I'm leaving it open to everyone but I need to know where to go with this. It should be written fairly quickly. I wrote chapter 1-4 in about three hours. So I'll post the rest a.s.a.p.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The tall, brunette ran down the street a vamp chasing her. She turned suddenly and stopped in her tracks. The vampire smiled and approached her, about to bite her, the girl stuck a stake in his heart.  
  
'Oops!!! meant to warn you I've got a little PMT.'  
  
She smiled and walked away. Stephen watched her from the top of a building. She's strong, he thought, who is she?  
  
The girl walked back to the main street. She had a lot to do tonight and didn't have time to mess around with stupid vampires. She had someone to find.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The next day.  
  
The next day at the Hyperion, Cordelia was singing along to the radio  
  
'So you're with her, not with me, oh how lucky one man can be'.  
  
Angel stood in the office listening to her off key singing as she belted along to the radio.  
  
'When you see her sweet smile baby don't think of me, when she liiiiies in your arms, don't think of me, and it's tooooo late and it's toooo ba-aad…'  
  
As he listened he watched her dance to the music, unaware of him. The end of the song and the obnoxious voice of the radio show host announcing the song and artist broke the spell.  
  
'And that was Vonnie singing a cover of Dido's 'Don't think of me'. This young Irish girl has a long future ahead of her. And next we have Pink's 'get this party started''.  
  
The announcer trailed off as the song got louder. Cordelia saw Angel watching her and grabbed his hand to dance.  
  
'Cordy! I don't dance'  
  
'You do now. C'mon'  
  
She grabbed his hands and started to push him around to the music.  
  
'Angel you must have learnt some dance steps in all your years' she said, exasperated.  
  
'I can waltz'  
  
'Ok then, let's waltz.'  
  
'Not exactly the right music…'  
  
'And I don't care waltz with me'  
  
They both laughed and started to waltz around the marble floor of the hotel lobby. Around and around they went not noticing when the music changed. That's where Groo found them dancing together, laughing. This, he thought, is defiantly more than work. Then Cordy noticed him. 'Groo' she dropped Angel's hand and smiled 'Angel was just showing me how to waltz'.  
  
'Ok, my princess' Groo answered giving Angel a dirty look. Angel excused himself quickly with a weak reason.  
  
'Princess' Groo spoke nervously 'You are certain that there is nothing between you and Angel'. 'No! Silly I told you before we're just friends' she answered too quickly 'Come on let's go out for coffee'. Groo nodded dumbly, he trusted her but she and Angel were very close….  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	2. llama

See Chapter one for the disclaimer etc.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
They left quickly and Angel came out of the office to get himself a nice glass of blood. The door of the hotel was pushed open silently by a raven- haired woman. She smiled when she saw Angel bent over into the fridge. She was tall, slim and had beautiful emerald green eyes and perfect clear, pale skin. She cleared her throat and spoke.  
  
'Nice view. I always did love your ass'  
  
Angel stood up and banged his head off the inside of the fridge.  
  
'As clumsy as ever I see, mo chroί, (it means my heart or my love in English.) and tell me how are you?'  
  
'Síobhán, what are you doing here in L.A?' He was shocked.  
  
'Vonnie, darling, mush easier to spell and say. I was just in the mood to see you.'  
  
'We haven't seen each other since the treaty in 1922'  
  
'Has it really been that long?'  
  
'If I remember right you called me a traitor to the cause and had me thrown on the next boat to America'  
  
'You were a traitor. But let's not go back to that. It was a long time ago things have changed since.'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'You have this whole champion thing going on and a hotel and business. And I've changed too.'  
  
'You change?'  
  
' Yeah. Weird I know. I had a kid. A girl. Iseult.'  
  
'When?'  
  
' Not long, she's only sixteen.'  
  
'Long enough for you to have rang'  
  
'Never been good on the telephone. You know that'  
  
She sat down on the stairs and Angel joined her.  
  
'I'm working for a living now.'  
  
'You're a muse. You don't need to work.'  
  
'I have a kid. I can't just wander around relying on inspiring a rich man to buy me things.'  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
'Singing. It's the easiest gig. I inspire people to buy my records.'  
  
She put her head on Angel's shoulder and he put and an arm around her. They fell back into an old easiness quickly.  
  
'I have a kid too'  
  
'Heard off Drusilla. She is really pissed at you. I can't believe you set her on fire!'  
  
'One of my better moments, I believe. His name is Conor.'  
  
'Nice and Irish'  
  
'Gotta keep it in the family. It's not working out right though'  
  
'It will trust me. Trust fate'  
  
'Maybe…'  
  
Vonnie stayed silent for a while. Then started to tease him  
  
'That's some yank twang you've picked up.'  
  
'I have not!'  
  
'Trust me pet, you have.'  
  
'leave me alone! Why you out here anyway?'  
  
'Iseult ran away due to my fabulous mothering skills'  
  
'To L.A?  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'Why did she come here?'  
  
'Her father is around here somewhere'  
  
'So why don't you want her to meet here father?'  
  
'I didn't say that'  
  
'I know you too well'  
  
'He's not a good person'  
  
'Cheated on you?'  
  
'No! Men do not cheat on me I'm way too hot! He's a lawyer and one of the bad type, not that any lawyers are particularly good. He works for this bad firm.  
  
'Wolfram and hart?'  
  
'Yep, how did you know?'  
  
'Had dealings with them before. They bad even for lawyers.'  
  
'Yeah, I know, I could feel it but Iseult won't listen to me. They'll kill her you know.' She said it so coldly that Angel pulled her into a hug.  
  
'She's a muse and that means she can be used or rather her body parts can be used in a lot of dark magic.'  
  
'Can she fight?'  
  
'I raised her, of course she can fight but she's not stronger than any human being. She's just prepared.'  
  
'I'll track her tonight and I'll find her'  
  
'Thank you, Angel'  
  
They stayed sitting together in total comfort. They had always been like this. They had picked each other up in Europe when Angel got his soul back. She had pulled him out of the hole and stopped him from killing himself. Together, they stayed for a while travelling. Síobhán was a muse, inspired people to better themselves, artists to create masterpieces and musicians to make beautiful music. She was older than Angel, a lot older she was approaching the big 500 but they had clicked. Until the Treaty which ended the war of independence between the British and the Irish, that is. She had dragged him back to fight for freedom but when the treaty came and the civil war started, they had taken opposite side and she had thrown him on the boat to America.  
  
Vonnie stood up eventually and put on a stoic face.  
  
'Can I take a shower?'  
  
'Yeah. There's one in my room. Top of the stairs fourth door down'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'Sunset will be in about two hours we'll leave then.'  
  
'I'll be ready.'  
  
'I'll be back in a while just have to grab some supplies.'  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Half an hour later Groo and Cordelia returned from their coffee. 'Angel' Cordelia called his name 'You here? I need to ask you something.'  
  
'Cordelia, leave it until later' Groo pleaded.  
  
'Why not now?' she answered 'I'm going to ask Angel to explain to you why he and I are friends and how there are no feelings between us.'  
  
Vonnie came down stairs form her shower. 'Hi, Angel went out to check out something. Can I help you?'  
  
Cordelia stopped and stared. Vonnie was wearing Angel's favourite black shirt and nothing else. The perfectly innocent reason was that she wanted to iron her clothes from her suitcase before putting them on and so had borrowed a shirt form Angel. Cordelia did not see this however she saw a strange naked girl in Angel's shirt and let her imagination do the rest.  
  
'Oh! I'm Vonnie by the way' she introduced herself.  
  
'I'm Cordelia and this is my boyfriend Groo' she smiled a saccharine sweet smile.  
  
'Do you two work for Angel?'  
  
'Yes we do, but how do you know him?'  
  
'He's an old friend. Listen I have to go and iron these' Vonnie said holding up a top and trousers 'Can you tell angel when he gets back that I'm going to start looking without him and I'll catch him later'  
  
'Sure, I will' Cordelia replied with an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. Jealousy? She wondered, no she didn't want Angel but she didn't want this cow to have him either but that wasn't jealousy.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	3. Conor/stephen

See Chapter one for the disclaimer etc.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The previous evening.  
  
Stephen followed the girl. He kept to the top of buildings sop that she wouldn't notice. She jogged quickly, checking her watch. She had to be at the Wolfram and Hart offices for ten o' clock. It was the only time her father could meet her, or so his secretary had said. She slowed when she came to the front of the building and fixed her dark brown hair. She wanted to look her best. She pushed open the door and introduced herself to the security guard. He led Iseult Macdonagh to an office. She knocked and Lilah Morgan opened the door.  
  
'Hello Iseult. My name is Lilah Morgan. Why don't you sit down?'  
  
'I'm here to see my father, Lindsey.  
  
'I know but I couldn't tell you over the phone. I have some bad news. I'm afraid that your father is dead.'  
  
'I see. thank you for your time, Ms. Morgan'  
  
'Wait! Don't you want to know when or how?'  
  
'Not really he is dead. There's nothing I can do about it.'  
  
'You are his only living heir, you do know that?'  
  
'I don't care about any inheritance'  
  
'It's quite substantial. Why don't you let me take a DNA sample and when it's proven you're his daughter you'll inherit your father's estate.'  
  
'Ms. Morgan, I already told you I'm not interested in money'  
  
'Yes, but you could learn so much about him from his belongings it would give you something to remember him by'  
  
'I suppose. It would be nice to have some of his things….'  
  
'I have a test here you can take then when it's proven you'll get everything.'  
  
An hour later Lilah leaned back in her chair. The idiot had fallen for it. Once she proved that this girl was a muse, she would be worth a lot of money. It was a good thing she had Lindsey's mind read. It told her all of his dirty little secrets. Secrets she would now exploit to get a promotion. This, she thought, will how the senior partners how committed I am to this firm, much more committed than Gavin.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Stephen continued to follow her, wondering what she was up to. She had come out of the Wolfram and Hart building looking upset but determined. He had followed her to a hotel she went inside and came back out ten minutes later changed into a low cut red dress and looking gorgeous. She went to a downtown club. He had no trouble following her inside; he simply ignored the bouncers outside of the club and walked in. He spotted her immediately. She was dancing in the middle of the floor on her own, totally absorbed by the music, not noticing the guys who were watching her or the other people on the dance floor. He waited until she came off of the floor for a drink of water, and then approached her.  
  
'Can I talk to you?' he inquired.  
  
'No, I'm sorry I'm not interested in you'  
  
'But-'  
  
'Or your friend or going for coffee and no I'm not a lesbian'  
  
'I want to know who and what you are'  
  
'Leave me alone or I'll call the bouncers'  
  
'I saw you stake that vampire earlier and leaving Wolfram and Hart'  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about'  
  
Iseult was starting to get flustered, he had seen her stake the vamp but he also knew what it was. Who was this guy?  
  
Stephen grabbed her arm.  
  
'If you won't talk in here we'll leave'  
  
'Let me go or you'll regret it'  
  
'No'  
  
'You saw me stake that vamp earlier. I can take care of myself and I'll stake you too.'  
  
'I'm not a vampire.'  
  
'Stake through the heart hurts a hell of a lot even if you're human.'  
  
'Come on, we're leaving'  
  
'Fine, I'll go but take your hands off of me'  
  
Stephen did as she asked and they left.  
  
'I'm staying at the royal' she told him.  
  
'I know' he answered 'Room 133. We can talk there.'  
  
Iseult walked ahead of him, head held high, hiding her insecurities.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	4. Am i nuts?

See Chapter one for the disclaimer etc.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
They arrived at the hotel and went straight to her room. Stephen didn't waste anytime (wonder where he got that from!)  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'Iseult. What's your name?'  
  
'Stephen. What are you?'  
  
'A muse. Well I will be in a few years when I'm twenty-one'  
  
'What age are you now?'  
  
'Sweet sixteen and never been kissed' she quipped.  
  
'I'm sixteen too'  
  
'How nice' she said sarcastically 'what are you?'  
  
'Human'  
  
'Don't lie. If you managed to keep up with me all over the city then you can't be pure human.'  
  
'My birthparents were vampires'  
  
'Didn't know they could have offspring.'  
  
'I'm the only one'  
  
'Explains why you have such a superiority complex'  
  
Iseult sat down on the bed. She was tired. The day had been bad enough, she had left Ireland two days ago and this was the first time she had gotten to sit down in comfort. She had flown form Shannon to Washington then form there to L.A. all she wanted was to sleep but she had to find out about this guy.  
  
'So you were raised by vampires?'  
  
'No. I was taken away by my adoptive father, a good man.'  
  
'Are your parents still alive? I mean your real ones?'  
  
'My mother died in labour, my father still lives'  
  
'Then count yourself lucky. My dad is dead, never even met him'  
  
'That's what you found out in Wolfram and Hart?'  
  
'Yeah. So is your vamp dad the big bad in these parts? I might have heard of him'  
  
'His name is Angelus or Angel as he is now known'  
  
'Irish? Hung out with Darla, Drusilla and Spike long time ago.'  
  
'Yeah…. I think so'  
  
'He's got a soul now, doesn't he?'  
  
'That makes no difference he killed my adoptive father's family. He deserves to die.'  
  
'That was when he didn't have a soul?'  
  
'Yeah. How do you know all this?'  
  
'My mother is old she remembers a lot and if I want to be a muse I need to know the social history of demons so I don't get into the wrong things. At least that what she's always telling me'  
  
'At least your mother isn't evil'  
  
'Neither is Angel even if he is as pigheaded as I've heard.  
  
'I don't know. I have to go'  
  
Stephen stood up to leave. Iseult asked him  
  
'Where will you go?'  
  
'Back to my adoptive father. He needs me.'  
  
'Do you think that it's right that he's using you to exact revenge for a crime that Angel has paid for already in guilt and remorse?'  
  
Stephen stopped and looked at her. He thought for a while.  
  
'He's not doing that'  
  
'Isn't he? I'm a muse, maybe not fully yet but I know stuff'  
  
'Holtz is a good and honourable man'  
  
'Has he ever told you of the good your father has done?'  
  
'He's evil what good could he do?'  
  
'He helps the helpless.'  
  
Stephen sat down again and he and Iseult started to talk about his father, morality, life, and demons…. everything.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


End file.
